miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:PinkieStyle/"One-shoty Wiktorii" ~ Ogień miłości (LadyNoir)
Hej! To ja. Okej, jakieś większego FF tu pisała nie będę, jednak One-Shoty tak. Pierwszy z nich jest o ulubionym pairingu każdego z tutaj obecnych. Pojawią się dwie OC - Pann oraz Séraphine. Zapraszam do czytania. :3 ---- center|200px Adrien ponownie spojrzał na książkę leżącą tuż przed nim. Dlaczego musiał się tego uczyć? Czy algebra kiedykolwiek mu się przyda? Dźgnął ołówkiem pogrubione równanie 2z+17x i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Wziął głęboki oddech. Chciał się od tego odciąć. Od tej nauki. Miał dość. Dlaczego nie może być cały czas superbohaterem? Dlaczego nie może spędzać więcej czasu z Biedronką? Dlaczego nie może ustalić kim ona jest? Może to jakiś znak? Może ona nie jest dla niego? Popatrzył pustym wzrokiem w sufit. Na ten biały sufit, który teraz wydawał się być bardziej interesujący niż matematyka. Przeczesał palcami swoje blond włosy, zakręcił się na krześle i wstał. Podszedł powoli do okna i popatrzył na tętniący życiem Paryż. Na te samochody i ludzi spieszących się niewidomo gdzie. Zaraz. Oni biegli, uciekali. Popatrzył wyżej i ujrzał smugę dymu unoszącą się nad budynkami w centrum miasta. Nie marnując czasu, wezwał Plagga i przetransformował się. Nikogo nie było w domu, więc wyszedł tylnymi drzwiami. Szybko wskoczył na najbliższy dach i pobiegł w stronę zagrożenia. ♡×♡ Wpadła na niego Tortua uderzając w niego swoim pancerzem, co nie było zbyt przyjemnym doświadczeniem. Chłopak rozmasował prawe ramię i wyciągnął rękę do zdezorientowanej dziewczyny. - Co jest? Problemy z błędnikiem? - zapytał podnosząc ją z dachówki. - Problemy ze wzrokiem? Czekamy na Ciebie już piętnaście minut. Wraz z Biedronką i Xiongmao zastanawiałyśmy się, czy w ogóle się pojawisz. - powiedziała pretensjonalnie i wypięła dysk z buta. - Wiem, że tęskniłyście. Teraz wybacz, ale muszę uratować pozostałe damy z opresji. - powiedział i skoczył w stronę epicentrum dymu unoszącego się nad miastem. Zaczął się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu pozostałych członków zespołu. I wtedy zobaczył Akumę. Był to młody chłopak, przynajmniej tak podejrzewał, z ogromnym rudym ogonem. Miał pomarańczowy strój pokryty futerkiem tego samego koloru, a na głowie uszy połączone z czarną maską, która zasłaniała górną część jego twarzy. Jednak naciekawszą rzeczą byĺa cała masa błyskotek, które były poprzyczepiane do jego kostiumu. Szczególnie dużo było ich w ogonie. Adrien widział tam zegarki, biżuterię, zabawki, a nawet cegły. Wszystko wyglądało dosyć komicznie, lekko strasznie, szczególnie kiedy otworzył usta i pokazał rząd ostrych białych zębów. - Jestem Voleurenard! Najlepszy złodziej w całym Paryżu! Mam wszystko czego chcę! - zaśmiał się złowieszczo i dotknął stojącego obok samochodu, który zminimalizował się i znalazł się w jego ogonie. - Tylko w Paryżu? Słabiutko. - prychnął Czarny Kot i wyjął laskę, okazując tym samym gotowość do walki. I wtedy stało się coś czego blondyn się nie spodziewał. Lis zapłonął żywym ogniem i rzucił w niego jednym ze skradzionych przedmiotów, tyle że teraz łup się palił. Adrien zrobił unik i przeturlał się po dachówce w dół. Zeskoczył na chodnik tak aby być z przeciwnikiem na tym samym poziomie. Kiedy już miał rzucić laską, poczuł, że ktoś chwyta go za rękę. - Pomyśl zanim coś zrobisz. Tyle razy Ci mówiłam. Chłopak odwrócił się i ujrzał osobę, do której wzdychał każdego dnia. Osobę, której starał się zaimponować. Osobę, która sprawiała, że był szczęśliwy, ale i niezadowolony zarazem. Biedronka. Patrzyła na niego tym samym wzrokiem co zawsze, kiedy zrobił coś głupiego. Opuściła jego rękę w dół i ostudziła jego zapał. - Wystarczy, że dotknie czegoś, a wtedy od razu staje się jego własnością. Chcesz stracić broń? - Jasne, że nie, moja pani. To co mam robić? Wtedy usłyszeliśmy wojowniczy krzyk Tortuy. Zobaczyłem jak rudowłosa rzuca w Voleurenarda jednym ze swoich żółwich dysków. Trafiła go w głowę i w ostatniej chwili przywołała broń z powrotem, zanim złoczyńca zdążył go dotknąć. - Na pewno nie rób tego. Kto by pomyślał, że żółwie mają taki refleks. Dobra, po prostu nie ryzykuj. - Chyba za słabo mnie znasz. - Znam Cię bardzo dobrze. Chociaż... wiesz co? Ryzykuj. Chyba nie mamy innego wyjścia. - powiedziała dziewczyna, zaczepiła Yo-yo o jakąś latarnię i poleciała w stronę zagrożenia. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i poszedł w ślady przyjaciółki. Wskoczył na latarnię i zaczął rozglądać się za czymś, z czego miałby najlepsze pole do popisu. Ujrzał Tortuę i Xiongmao Tortuę atakujące wroga; pierwsza podrzucała dyski, a druga odbijała je wachlarzami, nadając im przy tym zawrotną prędkość. Obydwie były na tyle szybkie, że unikały ognistych przedmiotów rzucanych w ich stronę. Tworzyły naprawdę zgrany duet. Nagle Kota przeszedł dreszcz, gdyż zauważył, że Pan Lis gapi się centralnie na niego. Zeskoczył ze słupa, a ognisty zegarek przeleciał mu obok ucha. Podbiegł w jego stronę i podciął mu nogi laską. Voleurenard przewrócił się, podpalając tym samym kilka okolicznych drzew. - No pięknie. - mruknął blondyn i schował się za jednym ze stojących nieopodal samochodów. Zanim zdążył obmyślić jakiś plan, usłyszał krzyk Toruty. Wyjrzał zza pojazdu i ujrzał, że dziewczyna leży przygnieciona przez Lisa do ziemi. W ręce trzymała tylko jeden dysk, drugi znajdował się w ogonie wroga. Napastnik próbował zabrać dziewczynie jej naszyjnik. W jej stronę biegła Biedronka, Xio musiała zostać gdzieś wyrzucona. Kot zerwał się i pobiegł na pomoc przyjaciółce. Odepchnął Voleurenarda na bok Laską i kopnął go w twarz. Kazał Tortui znaleźć Xiongmao, a sam zajął się walką z wrogiem. Używał Laski jak miecza do szermierki i dźgał nim zdezorientowanego przeciwnika. Użył Kotaklizmu niszcząc rzucony w jego stronę samochód. Na pomoc przebiegła mu Biedronka, która próbowała zdobyć założony na rękę Lisa zegarek - siedzibę Akumy. Walka była naprawdę trudna, szczególnie przez ogniste przedmioty, których musieli unikać. Ani się obejrzał do pojedynku dołączyły się dwie pozostałe członkinie zespołu, a Lis wciąż był niepokonalny. Podciął ogonem nogi Tortuy i Xiongmao, a one z hukiem upadły na ziemię. Ofiara Akumy postanowiła zająć się nami. Biedronka dała mi znać, że użyje Szczęśliwego Trafu, jednak Kot ujrzał, iż Voleurenard w nią celuje. Kula ognia wyleciała w jej stronę. Nie dałaby rady jej uniknąć, blondyn to wiedział. Dlatego zrobił coś, co było totalną głupotą. Rzucił się w jej kierunku i poczuł potworne pieczenie w okolicach brzucha. Upadł na ziemię, zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami. Poczuł jak Biedronka układa go na swoich kolanach. Łzy ciekły jej po policzkach. - Nie, nie, nie, dlaczego?! - powtarzała, głaszcząc mnie po twarzy. Z ogromnym wysiłkiem przychylił głowę w stronę Lisa. Xio przygwoździła go do ziemi, a Tortua złapała go za głowę. Potem mignęło, a na ziemi leżał ciemnowłosy chłopak. Dziewczyny zabrały mu zegarek i kazały uciekać. Potem podbiegły do niego i patrzyły przerażonym wzrokiem. - Użyłaś Szczęśliwego Trafu? - zapytała Tortua rozdygotanym głosem. - T... tak. Nic nie wypadło. - odpowiedziała Biedronka cała we łzach. - Jak to? Zupełnie nic?! Biedronka pokręciła smutno głową i przytuliła głowę blondyna do swojej piersi. Przez chwilę zapadła cisza, przerywana szlochem każdej z dziewczyn. - Użyj Cudownego Przywrócenia. - szepnęła nagle cicho Xiongmao. - Nie... nie mam czym. - Biedronka podniosła głowę. - Po prostu podnieś rękę do góry! No już, spróbuj! Biedronka popatrzyła na nią zaczerwienionymi oczami, odłożyła delikatnie głowę Czarnego Kota na ziemię i stanęła prosto. Wystrzeliła rękę w górę i głośno wykrzyknęła formułę. Nagle wszystko zaczęło powoli powracać do normalnego stanu. Wszystkie przedmioty uniosły się i poleciały ulicami Paryża do ich właścicieli. Drzewa znowu stały się zielone, a okolica przestała dymić. Z zegarka wyleciał biały motyl. Wokół rannego blondyna zawirowała czerwona mgła, a kiedy opadła był on cały, a po dziurze w jego brzuchu nie było żadnego śladu. Przez chwilę wszystkie trzy patrzyły się na nieprzytomnego chłopaka. Wstrzymały oddech i czekały. Nagle poruszył uchem i powoli otworzył oczy. Podniósł się zdezorientowany i spojrzał na swoje towarzyszki. - Co? Już po walce? Wygraliśmy? - zapytał lekko zszokowany. Dziewczyny odetchnęły z ulgą, a z ich oczu pociekły łzy szczęścia. - Ej, ale nie płaczcie! Chyba nie... - nie dokończył, bo Biedronka rzuciła mu się na szyję. Popatrzyła się na niego załzawionymi oczami i zrobiła to, czego się nie spodziewał - pocałowała go. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłynie. Wszystko wydało mu się tak idealne, cudowne. Równie dobrze w tej chwili mogłaby w nich uderzyć planetoida, on się tym nie przejmował. Przyciągnął dziewczynę do siebie mocniej, chciał aby była jak najbliżej. Usłyszał piszczenie swojego pierścienia. Po chwili ten sam dźwięk wydał się z kolczyków jego ukochanej. Lecz nie przyjmował się tym. Oboje się tym nie przejmowali. Zaczęli się przemieniać. Najpierw Czarny Kot stał się Adrienem, a kilka sekund później Biedronka Marinette. Kiedy się od siebie oderwali oboje byli zszokowani. Marinette dotknęła policzka blondyna, jakby chciała sprawdzić, czy to na pewno on. - Adrien... - szepnęła. - Marinette? Czyli to byłaś Ty? - zapytał i uśmiechnął się. - Przez cały czas... - odpowiedziała i odwzajemniła uśmiech. - No nareszcie! - usłyszeli za sobą i odwrócili się. I wtedy przeżyli kolejny szok. Stały przed nimi Pann i Séraphine. Obie uśmiechały się, a ta druga wręcz promieniowała ze szczęścia. - Nawet nie wiecie jak trudno dochować tajemnicy! - wyrzuciła z siebie i rozłożyła ramiona. Cała czwórka przytuliła się, a potem wszyscy razem ruszyli przed siebie, ku zachodzącemu słońcu. ---- Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało. :) Już jutro kolejny OS. :3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania